BROKEN
by kidishcaresh
Summary: sweet fic, about a girl who was send to the nuthouse and broken. Her sister and the G-boys must now try to save her before it's to late. R
1. broken

**Chapter one, broken**

"Li?" Said a red-haired girl as she walked into the isolation-room of the Rosegarden institute for the mentally- and emotionally unstable or nut-house as the youth called it. The girl named Li was sitting in a corner hugging one of the soft white walls, but gave no response.

"It's me Remy." The girl tried, sitting down in front of her friend. Again no response.

"God what did that guy do to you? Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here." Remy said. Li looked at her but gave no sign of having heard her. Remy looked at the door, there was no one outside.

'Good mister shrink's gone.'

"Li? I've got a letter for you. It's from Fei. Wanna know what he wrote today?" She said. Li still didn't react, so Remy pulled out a notebook page and started reading.

_Dear Li,_

_I've missed you so much after you left us, it almost broke my heart. __When the doctors found a way for us to go to your world we were all __very__ happy to take the chance even if it meant we might be stuck in your world. __However when we got here we learned from your friend Remy that 5 years had passed __since__ you left our world and that they put you in the 'nuthouse' as duo call it. __It hurts to learn that you are no longer the strong willed girl full of life and dreams __that__ I once knew, but I promised Remy we'll do everything within our power to help you. __They will pay for doing this to you!_

_I'll see you soon and don't forget, __I love you always my Lily._

_Wufei._

When she finished Remy looked at her friend. The mahogany-haired teen stared at her, as if she was trying to remember something. Just for a moment she smiled, then the lifeless glance returned. The doctor walked in.

"It's time to leave Miss Tate. Lilliana needs her rest now." He said coldly, as if he didn't care. Remy nodded and hugged her friend.

"Well I've got to go now. Want me to keep the letter for you?" She asked the girl. A light nod and another smile. Remy cried a little.

" Okay I'll put it with the rest." Remy said as she got up and left.

**1 hour later, Tate residence.**

Remy locked the door and put her coat and scarf away. In the living-room her guests were sleeping on their make-shift beds. Remy sighed and went upstairs. Unaware of the shadow that got up and followed her. Remy let herself fall on the bed and cried softly. It hurt to see her best friend and sister like this. When Li first disappeared, Remy had cried and wished everyday for her to come back and when she did, May and Ray, Li's adoptive parents refused to let Remy see her friend.

2 years long Remy secretly went to Li at night, then things changed. Li was send to Rosegarden's, because her adoptive parent's said she was delirious and needed treatment. Of course the doctor didn't mind he just injected her everyday with his drugs. Remy was sure they were trying to kill Li. That was 3 years ago now. The once happy girl had become no more than an empty shell of who she was. Her once so beautiful, vivid face became hollow and empty. Intense, all seeing, brilliant, deep-brown eyes filled with joy and life were gone, replaced with a dull empty glance. All the will to live was gone. Her long-time best friend was gone. She was there in the isolation cell, but her spirit had been broken.

Remy pulled out a photo from years ago. She and Li were at the gundam wing theme park** (I made this up; it's mine so get lost. Nothing worth to sue me for here!).** Li laughed and held up the Nataku-model she had built herself and Remy held a Deathscythe-model. They were 11 there, she and Li had both broken the high score on the battle-simulator and got their pictures taken with the actors from the show that they got to chose. Remy had chosen the actor playing Duo Maxwell and Li had chosen for the one who played Wufei Chang. Remy cried softly as she realised just how much she missed those days, when they would go to the park and play gundam wing with their friends from the neighbourhood.

**_Flashback._**

**_"Okay who's going to be who?" Joe asked._**

**_"Trowa."_****_ Xander said doing a few back flips._**

**_"Cathy!" Said Amber, Xander's sister._**

**_"I'm Dorothy!" Cindy said._**

**_"I'm Duo." Mickey yelled as he ran up to them with his self-made scythe._**

**_"I'll be Quatre and my brother's will be the maquanacs!" Joseph said._**

**_"I'm the lighting count." Said Jake as he walked up to the group with a bucket on his head with 2 holes in it._**

**_"Good, I'm Heero as always. That leaves Lady Une, Sally, Hilde, Relena and Wufei and of course the bad guys and the extra's." Joe said imitating Heero's voice. _****_More children joined in and soon all positions were filled._**

**_"Joe wait, we're not to late are we?" Lilliana asked as she and Remy joined the kids already in the park._**

**_"Nope, but all the good parts are taken. So what'll it be today ladies extra members of the preventors or…" Joe said, leaving the end open for any and all suggestions._**

**_"How about we'll be spies of an independent organisation helping the guys?" Remy suggested._**

**_"Cool, let's do that. Everyone who agrees say I." Joe said._**

**_"I!" It sounded in unison. _****_Soon the park was filled with laughter and sounds of war and the children played till late in the evening. _****_Then their parents came to get them for diner and after diner they returned and played till deep in the night._**

**_End flashback._**

"We used to believe it was real and for us it was, we had so much fun than. When you disappeared it hurt, but you came back and you told me that they were real that they really existed and I believed you immediately. We always dreamed of what it might be like if they were here, but when they came you were gone. Stuck in Rosegarden's broken and empty. Where are you Li, we need you." Remy told the girl in the picture.

"We'll get her out of there, we'll get her back. I promise, they will pay for what they did and I never break a promise." Duo whispered as he sat down behind Remy and pulled her onto his lap.

"Thanks. I could use some cheering up about now." Remy said as she leaned back in Duo's arms.

**Cute ne?**** let me know what you think! Hope you like it! ****Review! PLEASE!**


	2. broken heart

**Whoa! I didn't expect to get so many nice reviews!! COOL! . Sorry for not updating! Evil writers block taking my stories hostage! UGH!!**

**Disclaimer: Oops! Bad Kida, I forgot last chapter. Well here it is!! I do NOT own gundam wing; I do own Li and Remy Tate.**

**Chapter two, a broken heart**

**3,5 years prior to the last chapter in another universe**

Quatre woke up with a start and stared through the open door into the room across from his. The lights were on in the dark-blue covered room. He sighed and got up. As he walked out of his room the other three did the same they stared at him and he sadly nodded in confirmation before entering the room.

"Wufei..." he said softly. The Chinese youth was sitting in the chair next to the bed holding onto the big stuffed dog that had at one time belonged to the former owner of the room they were in.

"She's not well, Quatre." Wufei mumbled holding onto the dog tightly. His face hidden in the stuffed animal's thick fur inhaling the scent of it with each breath as though hoping it would somehow bring her back.

"Wufei, she's not here anymore. Lilliana went back to her time. Remember Wufei?" Quatre said subconsciously rubbing his chest. He knew that at this rate the Chinese boy would not last.

Though they knew each other for so long now Wufei was the only one not to speak about his past any further then that he used to be a scholar before becoming a gundam pilot. None of them knew what had led the young scholar to trade his books for the gundam or why he'd called both of the machines he piloted Nataku. They only knew he was the only one to name his own gundam. It had been all doctor O had been willing to release even under torture and truth serum he claimed it was upto Wufei whether they'd learn or not. Then when Li first dropped into their lives...literally, he'd gone out of his way not to talk to her or be around her. They didn't understand, but things changed and so did feelings and the two became lovers. However when Li disappeared one day apparently returning home it hit Wufei the hardest and he still hadn't recovered.

'I don't know what to do about this. Wufei, why won't you talk to us? Don't you trust us?' Quatre wondered silently as he with help from Heero managed to get their friend back to his room. The boy would however not give up the stuffed dog, even under Heero's threats of killing him if he wouldn't hand over the beast.

"Let him keep it Heero." Quatre said rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming up.

"Meeting downstairs now. Quatre, get a painkiller first. You look like hell." Heero said before stalking off to said meeting place. Quatre sighed as he felt Sally's newly given painkillers take effect instantly. It had been hell trying to find a painkiller that could cure his pain seeing as his headaches were not the normal kind but a physical reaction to his 'spaceheart' being unable to take the pain it was feeling or in this case being unable to reach his friend. Then he walked downstairs.

Once all were seated on the couch Heero proceeded to explain how he'd gone back to the doctors and made them see things his way and coöperate with him. He told them all he'd found out about how the doctors knew of a way to Li, but keeping it secret because it would certainly be a one-way trip. He also told them that O was worse then Wufei when it came to getting info from him.

"...But at the moment our main priority is Wufei. Ideas are welcome because I'm out of them. All I know is that if he continues to be this depressed he'll kill himself at this rate." Heero said looking at the others. No one said anything they didn't know what to say. Duo fidgeted with the end of his braid.

"I-I dun know if it's anything but... I found this photo the other day in Fei's room. He went crazy when I was only holding it and looking at it. There was a girl in the picture...not Li another girl. Chinese looking. It said a date on the back along with something else in Kanji that I didn't get." He finally said. Heero instantly shoved a piece of paper and a pencil in the boy's hands knowing that Duo could make an exact copy of anything he'd seen only once before thanks to his photographic memory. Duo immediately drew out the photo and what had been on the back with incredible detail.

"It says Mei-ran and then the date. I guess the girl in the picture is this Mei-ran and the date could be anything. The clothes are Chinese traditional wedding garments though. I'm guessing she's related to him somehow." Trowa said looking at what Duo had drawn.

"But how can we find out what this means? The only two people who can answer our questions are keeping their mouths shut and won't crack." Quatre said. Heero smirked evilly his eyes glinting almost madly. The other three boys gulped for they knew when Heero got that glint in his eyes he had a plan and his plans usually ended up with someone either dead, severely injured or mentally damaged beyond repare. Finally it was after tossing around many glances and glares Quatre who asked the dreaded question.

"What are you planning Heero?" the blond asked after swallowing hard.

"We bluff. Wufei knows we won't be able to use this info but if we play it right we can make O believe otherwise." Heero said bringing a smirk on the other three faces. Staying up the remainder of the night they plotted and brooded working out their evil ploy to catch a certain doctor with an iron will.

**The next night at a secret lab in the preventors building's basement.**

"I told you already I'm not telling a thing!" O yelled fighting his restraints.

"We know about Mei-ran." Trowa stated casually as he fiddled with his dagger.

"Right, so I take it you saw the picture then?" O said smirking. They wouldn't get a thing out of him his charge was after all very clear in his demand for silence and since O was worse then Wufei himself when it came to his manlyness and justice. Knowing how creative Wufei could get with his punishments he rather died at the hands of these young men then at the hands of his charge.

"The picture has given me all I need to know about the woman. She was his wife, the picture was filled with sadness and anger. Something happened between them and to her." Quatre said playing his part very convincing just as they practiced. As anticipated O's eyes went wide.

"You're the one H trained, right? Well I'll call your bluff boys!" O said boldly though swallowing since he'd heard about H's charge possibly being an Empath.

"There's a reason Quatre didn't come the first times we tried to have a nice conversation with you buddy. Now here's how we're gonna do it. You're gonna tell us all you know and Quatre won't turn your brains into a messy little pulp with his Empath abilities." Duo said jabbing a thumb at the blond. Quatre took his queue and started to project intimidation onto the professor as hard as he could.

'Duo had better cough up that favour he promised me or else!' he thought angrily. Which only added to the intimidating that was being done. O gulped loudly and suddenly cried out.

"Okay I'll tell!! But whatever happens you didn't get a word outta me you hear!" he yelled scaredly. Chances of them actually pushing through with their plan to turn his brains into a messy goo far outweighted the chances of his charge killing him especially if he promised a sure way to get to the woman that was the cause of this harrasment.

**Another four hours later back at Winner mansion.**

"Wufei wake up." Quatre shook the boy awake. Wufei simply growled a threat before hiding his face in the stuffed dog again. Quatre sighed and called for Duo.

"Hey Fei, I wonder what the other preventors will think when they see this picture I have of you and your stuffed dog nuggling all cosily together on a bed in a girl's bedroom." Duo said smirking as the Chinese teen instantly had his sword to the boy's throat but had yet to release the dog.

"Gimme the film Maxwell!" Wufei growled angrily.

"Later now we're going to talk." Duo said not in the least intimidated by the sword since they long since replaced all Wufei's weapons with fakes for this talk. Quatre motion that he would leave things to Duo and went to the others praying it'd work.

"Wufei, I wanna talk with you about Mei-ran." Duo said quite bluntly. Wufei's eyes narrowed.

"I don't." he said angrily plopping back onto his bed with his back to his friend.

"I know what happened to her. I'm not gonna say I know how it feels but I do understand." Duo went on. Wufei shot up and glared at him his eyes were red rimmed and a tear still slipped down his cheeks inspite of his attempts to stop it from coming.

"How could you ever understand!? I lost everything!" Wufei hissed angrily sword at Duo's throat, but Duo ignored it and moved to sit next to the boy on his bed.

"I've never told this to anyone before not even the guys. Simply cause it hurts to talk about them, but when I was only three I already lived on the streets couldn't remember my parents or my name. When I turned four I met this boy named Solo who took me in, we were so close we could have been brothers he was always there to cheer me up or to help me out. He took all my beatings and the other shit they tried to put me through. Then the plague hit L2 and I went to steal our gang the medicine cause I was the only one not sick. Stole three viles and ran back. When I got to him he ordered me to give the shots to the two other still living kids and take the last myself. He died in my arms. Soon after the girls were taken in by an adoption home and I joined another gang. Then we raided a military base's food supply and we got caught. That's when I met father Maxwell and Sister Helen, they took us in and everyone but me got a new home and a family. Father Maxwell and sister Helen were the closest I ever got to real parents. They took care of me and loved me. Then came those soldiers that went and hid in our church. I'm sure you heard of the Maxwell church tragedy, anyways I promised to steal a mobile suit for them in return for them leaving our church, but when I got back the church was destroyed. Father Maxwell was great he kept telling them not to fight, I even remember what he said; We colonists did not come to space to fight! Sister helen died in my arms telling me she was glad I was safe. I cried all day and all night amidst the rubble holding her hand. Then I got up and buried them both. Then I was back to living on the streets, till I learned about deathscythe. Hehe, Would you believe I actually went to destroy it? Well I did but something changed my plans and I stole it and went to take revenge on OZ for killing my only family; that's when I became the god of death." Duo said smiling sadly not fighting the tears that rolled down his cheeks as the memories replayed in his mind. Wufei watched his friend with open mouth.

"I-I never knew...I...eh..." he quickly closed his mouth when he couldn't find the words.

"It's okay, hey listen up. J has a way for us to go to Lilliana. It's a one way trip though so get packed and say your goodbyes cause we're going! Oh you can trade those guns and your sword with Heero for the real deal. So weird he was sure you'd kill me if he didn't replace them with fakes." Duo said decidedly. Wufei laughed at his friends characteristic way of making a heavy subject lighter quick.

Two hours later at the secret basement lab at preventors HQ 

"Are you boys certain? Once you go it's for ever. There is no way back." J said not one bit happy to do this but not about to see his charge or H's angry although O's looked like the biggest threat at the moment. Not to mention that little demon that G had taken off the streets and let's not forget N's silent charge who was already fiddling with that sharp looking dagger of his. J gulped subconsiously and stepped back as did the other four doctors.

"Just open the damned portal already!" Wufei growled angrily sword poised for the kill. The five doctors gulped and nodded moving to the device and pushing or flicking the many buttons and switches. Then a loud explosion rang through the bomb-proof and well isolated basement and the five boys were gone.

"Well that went well." H said nervously.

"Yes, now all that is left is to inform miss Relena." O said equally nervous.

"And Hilde." G supplied.

"Right and Sally." N added. J gulped and started to shake.

"And L-Lady Une." he said solemnly.

"**WHAT!!!!!!!!"** rang the voices of Commander Lady Anna Une, Doctor Sally Po, Miss Hilde Schreibker and Vice foreign minister Relena Dorlian Peacecraft through the preventor building. Then scream of terror were heard and all other agents shrugged and went back to work. They knew better then to go check it out. Whenever the commander was that angry it was best to stay in your office and pray she didn't come stalking through your door.

PFEW!! This one slipped me a little bit of a lot! But here's the new installment! 


End file.
